The Adventures of Logan and Melody
by RPbogal
Summary: This is a collection of AUs, One-Shots and Crossovers with our favorite half demons! That's right Logan and Melody and the rest of their clan are going to be apart of this! Some characters might be OOC in some stories than in others. Besides that we hope that you enjoy it! Again this is a collab with theangeloffandoms! If you have any ideas just give us a review!
1. Enter the Dragon Part 1 (JCA)

It was the beginning of spring break and Logan couldn't wait to not go to school for the next two weeks. However, he did feel a bit pissy since his teacher assigned him some work over the break. He didn't want to deal with that, he just wanted to sleep and play video-games. A few days after the initial start, Logan decided to hang out with his friend Hector which to his dismay they were working on school work.

The raven-haired teen looked at his history book with no interest as his friend was nearly done. After he was finished writing, the blonde looked to his friend and sighed seeing that his demonic ravenette didn't do anything. "Seriously Logan? You know you have to do it sooner or later."

"Well I'd rather do it later", he told him with irritation in his voice.

"Well, there's choices that you could pick from, "the blonde continued as he looked through the assignment sheet, "hey how about the history of China's myths, that's probably something you're into". Logan let out a small groan, still not wanting to do the work, but then sighs knowing that his friend was right. The raven-haired teen grabbed his textbook and looked through the pages until he found what he was looking for. He read for a little bit and he had to admit, he found the information rather interesting. It told him of various demons and what they have done, dark wizards and also good wizards that had to fight off the demons and other dark forces. Logan couldn't help but smirk reading how some people died during time. Hector noticed his friend's appearance and let out a small chuckle and say "I can see that that sparked your interest".

"Well I have to admit, this is my type of history", Logan said as he gestured to the pages, "but this is one thing I have to disagree with".

"Oh yeah and what would that be, not enough gore?"

"Nope, the gore is perfectly fine. It's just...they give this Shen Du demon so much more praise then it should". This comment caused the blonde to get a curious look.

"Oh really why do you say that?", he asked with interest.

"Well first of all, Shen Du just shows off his powers and tortures people without having a set plan. Pure pride and ignorance there. In fact all of the demons were too prideful. The only one that would have made it would be Tso Lan, at least he had intelligence". Hector nodded to his friend's response as he looked back to his work.

"I guess, I've never met them nor do I want to". Logan stayed quiet for a bit as if in thought. After a while, a smirk grew on his face as an idea come to him. Hector looked at him and started to get nervous knowing that look. "Oh no, what are you thinking Logan?" The demonic teen let out an evil chuckle as he pulled out his black key.

"Just thought it would be fun to see if the legends are true", he said his eyes glowing with mischief. Hector would shake his head trying to convince his friend to go against it, but to his dismay Logan had already put the key into its hole. Logan twisted it until it made a click. Logan slowly opened the door and his eyes grew a little wide with interest. On the other side of the door was an aimless, barren land with rock platforms floating around. Without even stepping inside, Logan could already feel the large amount of demonic energy inside. Not thinking twice he walked inside.

"Hey wait!", the blonde shouted as he quickly stood up and followed his friend, not aware that the door was closing. Once both teens were in the realm the door closed behind them, causing their only exit to disappear. The blonde looked back, fear etched in his face and goes back to the area of where the door was. "No no no no no! Where'd it go!" Hector attempt to go find it, but then realizes that it was gone and falls to his knees. "This can't be happening".

"Don't worry dude, we'll just find another way out", the ravenette told his friend in attempt to calm him down.

"Another way! Dude, we're in a dimension where demons were sent to. I doubt that they could help us", the blonde said in despair. Logan let out a sigh as he gave his friend a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Hector; I'll get us out of here". The blonde looked to his friend and saw that he was serious. Hector let out a sigh and stood up and looked to Logan with a serious gaze.

"Okay, but if a demon chases after us, don't be offended if I leave you behind". Logan chuckled at his friend's response knowing it was true. With that settled the two teens began to walk through the barren land.

**Logan's P.O.V.**

Hector and I have been walking in his Hell zone for about 30 minutes...I think, it's sort of hard to tell time in here. During our time here I have come to a conclusion. Demons here are fucking mental and animalistic! We've only ran into a few and I'm so happy that I always carry my guns. The ones that we ran into we're minor threats, but each time they tried to eat Hector. But I don't blame them, if I was stuck in here with no food I'd eat him (but I'd most likely eat myself first since he's my friend). After running away from what it seemed to be the third demon attack, we decided to rest behind a large boulder to stay hidden. We were both tired and breathless as we sat next to each other.

"That...was...a close one", I said between breaths.

"Y-Yeah...it was. I didn't know demons here were so desperate for food", Hector said, putting a hand to his chest.

"Well, dude they've been here for nearly thousands of years, they'd be happy to eat shit if they could". We both laughed at my joke. Once we calmed down, we both realized how hungry we were.

"Ah shit, I could really use a double cheese and bacon burger right now", I said desperately.

"I agree", Hector said, "plus some cheese fries along with sweet potato fries". I could feel my mouth water as we kept talking about food.

_Ggggggrrrrrrwwllll_

Hector and I looked at each other after hearing such a loud growl. "That wasn't me", he told me with confusion and a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Me neither". The growl was too loud to be either of our stomachs. It also sounded like it was really close. As quietly as possible, I peeked my head to the other side of the boulder to see what it was. What I saw made me pale a bit. It a demon, but not like the ones me and Hector ran away from. Oh hell no this thing was fucking huge! It sort of reminded me of a gargoyle with his large horns, but also like the Flying Dutchman from the Pirate of the Caribbean with those tentacles on its chin. It sort of had this large sack of skin, like an air sack or something, which looks gross by the way. Head to toe was covered with olive green scales and a few cuts and bruises, probably from fights with other demons. What kind of surprised me about this thing was that, it was actually wearing clothes. As I looked closely, I could see that it was sleeping and occasionally making a few noises. Hector noticed and turned to see. Unlike me, he went completely pale and started to shake out of fear.

"Holy shit", Hector whispered with obvious fear, "that thing is huge! What are we going to do?" I stayed quiet for a bit as I looked to the creature. It was sleeping so soundly, unaware of us. I slowly and quietly stood up and walked to the creature, ignoring Hectors quiet protests. I quietly stepped on the creature's chest and walked a bit closer to its face.

God, this thing was even gross up close, I thought to myself. I took out my phone and decided to take a few pictures as a memory of why not to come here ever again.

"Logan! Logan, you shouldn't be doing that", I heard Hector whisper loudly still behind the rock.

"Dude chill, this thing isn't going to be waking up anytime soon", I told him. And this prove it, I decided to kick the demon in the face a few times. Once I was done I turned to Hector with a look saying "see, told you". When I looked to him, he was about to nod, but then went extremely pale and began to shake a little. It sort of confused me, but then I realized why when I felt the body move. I looked back to the demon, my eyes widened seeing that it was slowly opened it's eyes; showing an extreme deep shade of red. Oh Fuck! The demon started to stand up and I sprinted off of the thing as I could. However before I could even make it a foot away, I couldn't feel the ground. I was basically running in the air, but I wasn't moving any further. Suddenly, I was pulled by an invisible force and up to the demon's face and I could tell that this guy was beyond pissed. I smirked at the creature even though on the inside I was beyond scared. "Well that's not a happy face". The demon just glared at me and then flicked me hard and into a floating platform a few yards away. I could feel that I made a crater and if I wasn't part demon I would have been dead. _This is not good_.

/

The demon looked to where the ravenette had landed and smirked seeing that the boy wouldn't be getting up soon. Then he noticed something. He sniffed the air and smelled something...different. Peppermint and Vanilla...not common in such a horrid place as the Demon Netherworld. The demon would look around and then see the dirty blonde teen that the other was with. How they both came in was as strange as anything, but he didn't care for that. He was starved and he could tell that that sweet smelling scent was coming from him. The demon smirked at the poor human who was shaking with fear.

By this point Hector was paralyzed with fear. He desperately wanted to run away so badly, but his legs were unable to work. He looked back to where Logan had landed and just hoped that he would get up soon. He didn't' even notice that he was being pulled by the same force that Logan had been before. Hector tried to resist but, it was too strong and was pulled to the demon's face, upside down and shaking.

The demon smirked, becoming amused by the blonde's obvious fear. "Well this is quite a surprise", the demon said in a deep voice, "I wasn't expecting visitors". Hector was shaking even more when the demon grabbed onto his leg. "I wonder how you taste". With that said, the demon opened its mouth and holds Hector over it. As it let go of the teen, the blonde closed his eyes not wanting to see this. But to his surprise, he didn't feel himself falling anymore. It felt like he was flying and that he was being held.

_Wait a second_. Hector opened his eyes and was both shocked and relieved that Logan had came to save him, using his wings to fly them safety. Logan landed by a boulder a few yards away and placed his friend down.

"Stay here and stay low. I'll deal with Godzilla", Logan said glaring at the demon. With his wings summoned, Logan flew back into the air ready to face the demon. The demonic teen pulled out his guns and began to shoot at the beast. The larger demon swatted at Logan as if he were a mere fly. Becoming annoyed, the demon blew a stream fire hoping it would end him. Logan quickly dodged the stream of fire and flies above the beast's head. _Time to end this_. Once the demon looked above to glare at the teen, Logan took out a small vial and dropped it into the creature's mouth when it was open. Once it had landed in the creature's throat, it started to choke. Logan smirked seeing that the demon was suffering. However Logan's smirk disappeared when he noticed something. The large demon was shrinking. It shrunk down and started to lose some of its disgusting features. In the end the demon still had its olive green scales and tail, but it looked more like a teenage reptilian-humanoid with spikes on its head and less threatening red eyes (more human). It was wearing a grey shirt with a small flame on it, black sweat pants with a dark red sash, and a sleeveless jacket. Logan landed a few feet away from the other regaining his smirk seeing the shrunken demon still choking. After a while, the demon gave himself a heimlich forcing the vial to come out and land at Logan's feet. Logan picked up the vial and smirked reading what was on it. **_Victoria's Secret Vanilla Lace_** (Anna left it last time she was over his apartment). Once the demon caught his breath, he gave Logan a hate filled glare. Logan just smirked at him and said, "what's the matter you're not a fan of _Victoria's Secret_". The demon didn't enjoy the teen's comment and growled at him.

"You're going to pay for this emo boy", the demon said with his fangs showing. Logan just smirked at him and chuckled a bit seeing that he didn't look as threatening as before. The demon's glare deepened and soon after went to attack the ravennate. The two demons were caught in a battle of fists, claws and occasional fire. After about 30 minutes of fighting, Logan decided to end this by kicking the reptile in the chest causing him to land roughly on the ground. Before the other could get up, Logan pinned his guns to his chest and head and was ready to shoot. The demon only chuckled, earning a confused look from Logan.

"You honestly think that these guns will kill me". As to prove his statement, he blew some fire onto one of the guns. To his surprise, the gun hadn't melted. It was in perfect condition. The only thing that was possibly damaged was Logan's hand, but he didn't care seeing the other's reaction was priceless.

"You can't melt something that was made in the fires of Hell", the ravenette said with a chuckle. The dragon demon glared at Logan in which he glared back.

"Logan!", The said teen turned to his friend who was running up to him, but still keeping his distance from the other demon.

"What is it dude", he asked the blonde still keeping his guns of the demon.

"Well...don't be mad but….I had my phone the entire time", the blonde said showing his friend the phone. Upon seeing it, Logan got visibly angry.

"Hector?!"

"Well with demons trying to eat us it was easy to forget ok!", Hector shouted. The blonde took a deep breath before continuing. "Okay, when I realized I had my phone, I heard it buzz and saw that my mom had texted and called me like twenty times...and also that it's 1:15 a.m." Logan nodded to his friend's explanation.

"So since we have your phone, we could call Melody to tell her to get us the hell out of here".

"Yeah, just one problem...no service here", Hector said pointing to the low service bars on his phone. Logan thought for a moment and then came up with an idea.

"Hector, come here". The dirty blonde was hesitant, but came close to his friend. Logan gestured him to hold the guns and give him the phone. Hector was extremely unsure and scared, but did so and tried not to shake as he was holding the guns to the demon. The demon was unamused and gave the ravenette a curious look

"What are you doing? There's no way out of here unless a portal is opened", the demon said.

"Well I have a better method of getting out of here without portals...and no you can't come". Before the other could respond back, Logan summoned his wings and flew up into the air and called his sister, Melody.

**Logan's P.O.V.**

Once I was high enough in the air, Hector's phone started to get some service. Once it got full service, I quickly called Melody. After a few minutes she answered.

"Melody speaking," I heard her say in a very sleepy voice, it was obvious she had been woken up.

"Hey Melody, sorry to wake you but me and Hector are in a tight spot right now." I explained. Melody groaned.

"How bad did you screw up this time?" she asked, letting out a yawn.

"Me and Hector are in a Hell with Asian demons and most tried to eat us and we need a way out." I said, growing a little anxious. Melody let out a sigh.

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute." she said, and then hung up. I let out a sigh of relief then flew back down.

"Melody's on her way." I told Hector. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God." he said.

"Who's Melody?" Gecko Boy asked.

"None of your business, Gecko Boy." I spat. He growled at me.

"My name is Drago, idiot." Gecko Boy said.

"I don't care." I replied. He growled at me more. I would have gotten into another fight with him, if I hadn't heard a yawn behind me. I turned to see Melody in a dark tank top and grey shorts, barefoot and a serious case of bedhead. Hector and I laughed a little at her appearance.

"Okay, I can see we interrupted your beauty sleep." I said, still laughing a little. Melody scowled at us.

"Shut up, I will leave without you." she warned.

"No don't!" Hector said desperately, "please get us out of here!"

"Hey wait how did she even get in here?", Drago said gesturing at her a bit. _God his voice was getting on my nerves._

"Again, this doesn't concern you", I told him my irritation present. "Now let's go home so I can sleep in my bed", I said turning to Melody and Hector. Melody nodded then me and Hector walked to her ready to leave.

"Hey wait! I'm not done talking to you!", Drago said grabbing my shoulder. Before I could react, Melody had surrounded us with her shadows, taking us back to my apartment, along with an unwanted demon. Once the shadows settled, we were all in the middle of my apartment. I looked out the window and saw that it was still dark out. _Damn we really were in there for hours._ I sighed and then looked back to our "guest". He let go of my shoulder and seems a bit disoriented since he never shadow traveled in general. After he composed himself, he did a double take and looked around himself and then out the window. He stayed quiet, but I could tell that he was ecstatic that he was out of that hell-hole.

"I-I'm out", I heard him stutter almost out of disbelief. Then he started to laugh, a bit evilly if I might add. "I'm finally out of that Hell-hole! Take that you bloody bastards!"

"Well don't get too comfortable here Gecko boy because we're sending you back", I said causing him to turn around with a furious look on his face.

"What did you say punk?"

"I said we're sending you back. You weren't even supposed to come here in the first place anyway". Drago didn't like what I had to tell him and then walked up to me and grabbed me by the collar trying to scare me. _Dude, I've faced worse than you. You don't fucking scare me. _ "You know that this doesn't scare me right?", I told him with a sly smirk making him more irked.

"You want a death wish, punk?", he said, smoke streaming from his mouth. I rolled my eyes a little at this.

"No, but I'll give you one", I told him seriously, "Now get the fuck off of me or else I use your skin to make a belt and matching bag". Drago growled at me and lifted his fist that was basically a ball of flame. Before either of us could do anything, Hector separated us with pissed off vibe around him.

"Okay that's enough!", Hector exclaimed causing all of us to gain a shocked expression. He let out a sigh and then turned to Drago. "Look it's late and I don't have the energy to deal with this. None of us do. We're not going to send you back, but that means you'll have to stay at Logan's place and do what he tells you. Do you understand?" Drago stayed quiet and then nodded understanding. Me on the other hand, I was pissed. Why do I have to deal with this fucker!?

"What?! Why does he-" I stopped my sentence seeing that Hector had an emotionless, yet ominous look which kind of creeped me out.

"Logan, it's 2 a.m., I'm tired and hungry. And you know how I am if I get neither. Can you just deal with this for a while?" he told me in a serious voice. I quickly nodded to him knowing how he got if I didn't say yes. Hector let out a sigh and then turned to Melody. "Melody, can you take me home please?"

"Sure, Hector", she said still a bit shocked by Hector's change of character, "see ya Logan". I waved them goodbye as she shadow-traveled away with Hector. Once they were gone, I looked back to Drago. I let out a sigh knowing what I had to do.

"There's a guest room next to mine. Try not to burn anything". Drago growled a bit and then headed to the room. Once he was gone, I headed to mine and laid on my bed hoping for some rest.

_This is going to be hell._


	2. Enter the Dragon Part 2 (JCA)

**Logan's P.O.V.**

I've always enjoyed spring break. Even with some school work, I didn't mind it. But this spring break...I couldn't be more pissed. Why? Try having a fucking douche Asian demon living with you!

He fucking raids my fridge and eats all of my food, uses up the hot water and fucking raised my electric bills by an all-time high! Plus he doesn't even do anything. For someone who whined about wanting to get out and see the human realm, he's such a lazy ass. All he does is sit on his ass and watch anime on my laptop. Okay even I can admit this one doesn't bother me that much, but it's my laptop. I wanna watch anime too! _Sigh._ Oh well, I guess this is sort of my fault...I did go into the Netherworld and got myself into this mess.

Even though he's a fucking pain in the ass we have our good days. Like today for example. It's a Thursday afternoon and I'm just watching TV while gecko boy is on my laptop...again. Man this sucks. I turned off the TV seeing that nothing was really one. I turned to Drago and saw that he was watching some YouTube videos. I peeked over seeing and they were mostly Discovery Channel related. I let out a sigh seeing that it was going to be another boring day. Oh, and if I forgot to mention, after our little adventure in the Netherworld, Hector and his parents went to California to visit some relatives. His parents; well more so Hector's dad, offered me to come but I unfortunately declined due to my current situation. And Anna, she's spending time with her older brother Alex. I decided to take out my phone and text Melody. At least, she and Ciel were still in New York.

**TEXT FORMAT:**

**_Logan:_**

_Hey Mel.._

**_Melody:_**

_Hey Logan, what's up?_

**_Logan:_**

_Oh nothing...still having a fucking half-breed Dragon with me…_

_He fucking eats my food, uses up all of my hot water and fucking abuses my laptop and headphones...__**I PAID $650 BUCKS ON THAT AND I WANT TO USE IT!**_

**_Melody:_**

_Wow..deja vu much ;p_

**_Logan:_**

_Since when do I any of that stuff to you? 3:_

**_Melody:_**

_Whenever you're at my place you end up eating my snacks and you do raise some of the water and electric bills_

**_Logan:_**

_*-* Well...Sorry for being such a nuisance! ;(_

**_Melody:_**

_Hey, you know I didn't mean it that way_

**_Logan:_**

_You're right. Sorry. It's just having Drago cooped up in my apartment is getting to me. I really need him out and do something. And not with my laptop. Maybe to the park or a demolition derby._

**_Melody:_**

_Well, I'm not sure about the demolition derby, but I can definitely help you get him out of your apartment_

**_Logan:_**

_Thanks Mel :) Want to start tomorrow?_

**_Melody:_**

_Sounds like a plan, I see u tomorrow.._

/

Tomorrow had come quickly much to the ravenette male's delight. It was the day that he and Melody we're going to get his "roommate" to go outside. Logan was waiting for Melody to come as his roommate sat next to him watching another video on his laptop. After a few minutes, there was a knock at the door and Logan didn't hesitate to open the door, revealing the ravenette.

"Hey dude, where is he?", she asked. Logan just simply pointed to the teen dragon. Melody nodded and headed towards the other. With one swift motion, she took the laptop and headphones into her arms and gave them to Logan. It took a minute before Drago to realize what happened before he glared at the ravenette girl.

"The Hell-"

"Before you finish that sentence, let me remind you that we choose to not send you back to Netherworld", Melody interrupted causing the dragon teen to shut his mouth. "Okay, now since you've been here for nearly a week and all that you've done is sit on your ass and watch anime on Logan's laptop. How about go outside and get some fresh air?".

"Why would I do that, I like it here".

"Well you're sort of getting on my nerves", Logan said, "come on you were whining about wanting to leave that place and all you've been doing is abusing my stuff and raising my bills. Just go outside for a hour or even ten minutes". Drago still stayed quiet to them. Logan let out a sigh and said, "We could go to an anime store. They have Power Rangers and a whole bunch of other shit that you'd like….and I'll pay…" This perked the dragon's interest hearing this.

"Alright" he said standing up.

"Good, now come on".

"Wait a sec", Melody said before anyone left. They both turned to her with confused looks. "You can't go out looking like this", she explain gesturing to Drago's entire appearance. Logan nodded in agreement.

"Yeah don't you have a human appearance or something?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, but I hate it", Drago replied.

"Well too bad. We can't have you roam around and have people think that you're cosplaying as a Silurian", Melody commented. The two boys looked at the girl confused, not really understanding her comparison.

"Huh..?"

"Seriously?" Melody said. "Neither of you get that reference?" The two boys shook their heads and Melody let out a sigh. "Reference wasted", she muttered to herself, "Just change into your human form". Drago let out an annoyed groan and changed into his human form. He appeared to be a mix of Asian and Caucasian facial features. . In his human form, Drago was still muscular but not as much as in his demon form. He had slicked back shoulder length hair, slightly tanned skin, and he still had his red eyes. Also his wardrobe changed. Drago was now wearing a grey t-shirt with some red, a black leather jacket, a pair of dark navy jeans and black combat boots. Most would call his appearance to be attractive.

"Wow, you actually look good", Logan said looking at the human-turned dragon. Melody nodded with agreement.

"I hate being like this", Drago muttered with distaste.

"Well too bad Gecko boy, you need to go out and not cause attraction", Logan countered.

"Come on let's go." Melody said then the three of them left the apartment.

/

After a few hours of walking around the city and shopping, the demonic teens walked through Central Park. To Melody's and Logan's surprise, they actually had a nice time with Drago. Though Logan had to spend over $300 on him, he honestly had a good time. And as they hung out they got to know each other a bit more, which caused the tension between the two males to decrease.

"Well I have to say, today was pretty nice", Logan started.

"Yeah, this was surprisingly a good time", Drago said with a nod, "you're not as annoying as I thought".

"I'll take that as a compliment then". This made both boys chuckle, making Melody smirk a bit.

"I sense bromance", she stated. Both boys looked to her with annoyance.

"Shut it", they said in unison. Melody laughed a bit at this as they continued to walk. After a while the dragon teen spoke up.

"So Melody, why do you always hang-out with Logan? Melody turned to him with a confused gaze.

"What do you mean?", she replied.

"I mean, is he your boyfriend or something?" This made the ravenettes stop and stare wide eyed at him. Melody was blushing redder than a tomato while Logan was trying hard not to laugh. This confused the other male.

"What?"

"Ewww! Hell no! Logan isn't my boyfriend! He's my brother!", Melody shouted a bit. At this point Logan couldn't contain his laughter anymore, which caused Melody to punch him in the shoulder.

"Whoa, I was way far off...then again you guys do look more like brother and sister than a couple."

"Hell yeah", Logan said still chuckling.

"No shit Sherlock!", Melody shouted angrily.

"Eh it was just an assumption", Drago stated glaring at her a bit, "but how come you guys have different eye colors".

"Well Melody and I have the same father, but different mothers", Logan explained. Drago nodded to this understanding.

"Okay, so your father had a relationship with two woman, but at different times", the dragon teen said to which the siblings nodded. "So after you were born Logan, your father then had a relationship with Melody's mother."

"Yeah, not quite", Melody stated, "I'm actually the eldest. By 120 years". This caused the dragon teen's eyes to go wide with shock.

"Holy shit. But then again my father is a thousand plus years old" Drago stated. He chuckled a bit as he said "But wow I honestly thought you'd be twelve or something."

This caused Melody to get even madder at the dragon teen and punch him hard in the gut. Logan laughed at this which caused Melody to punch him again.

"Well aren't you full of energy today", Logan said with a slight groan.

"Shut the hell up!" Melody said.

"Does she do this often?", Drago asked.

"More than you think dude", Logan stated.

"Shut up!", Melody said annoyed, "come one lets go." And with that, the three teens continued to walk until they decided to go back to their own apartments. As they walked home another question came in the dragon's mind.

"So where are they?"

"Where are who?" Logan said.

"Your parents. I mean I know you talked about them, but you never mentioned where they lived". This surprised the two ravenettes and then caused them to have a sad look in their eyes.

"My mother died when I was ten and Logan's mom died when he was six", Melody explained. Drago eyes widened and then turned into a sad yet empathetic look towards the two.

"I'm sorry...I-I know how you feel", he said, muttering the last bit quietly. This didn't go unnoticed by Melody.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing I didn't say anything".

"No you said something and I want to know what", Melody pressed.

"I told you it was nothing", Drago stated as he quickly went up to Logan's apartment. This made Logan and Melody suspicious and decided to follow him. As they went up and into the apartment, they saw that Drago had turned back into his demon form.

"What?", the dragon asked noticing the looks on the sibling's faces.

"We want to know what you said before", Melody stated seriously. This caused the dragon to groan.

"Dude, she won't stop until you tell her, so you might as well", Logan said to him. Drago sighed as her pinched the bridge of his nose with annoyance. After a few minutes, he took a folded piece of paper from his coat and gave it to Logan. Logan took it and opened it up so that he and Melody could see what it was. They say it was an old photo of a woman holding her son and smiling. The woman had long, beautiful black hair, brown eyes and appeared to be in her early twenties. Her son had short, spiky black hair and red eyes and seemed to have a few teeth missing.

_Probably 4 or 5_, both Melody and Logan thought. It took a minute for them to realize who they were. _Wait a sec…_

They both looked to Drago seeing that he had a sad look in his eyes.

"Is this your mum?" Melody asked giving the photo back.

"Yeah….She died from an illness when I turned 10…." The room was silent for a while before Logan spoke up.

"I'm sorry, about your mom".

"It's ok, I'm over it…"

"It doesn't sound like it", Melody said. Drago said nothing as he sat on the couch. Melody felt a bit bad for the dragon teen and sat down next to him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Drago turned to her with a confused look. Melody smiled a bit, attempting to make him feel a little better. Drago sighed and then felt another hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw that Logan had joined them as well.

"We're sorry dude….but we know how u feel", he told him. Drago scoffed a bit.

"Yeah right, have you ever lived with an entire family that pushed you around and neglected you?"

"Well no but we both were in shitty situations." Melody replied, and then explained what had happened to her until after she arrived at the Phantomhive manor. Drago went a bit wide eyed and then muttered.

"Holy shit".

"Yeah, the worst I've been through was being sent through the foster system for about 3 years and then got kicked out and lived on my own until I got my apartment", Logan stated, "it's not as bad as yours and it sure doesn't compare to Melody's but I had a shitty life too". The teens stayed quiet.

"God our lives are so messed up", the dragon teen said after a while. This caused Logan and Melody to laugh a bit.

"Yeah we do", Melody said still laughing a bit. "But hey I think we turned out okay. We could have been seriously messed up."

"She's right, at least we're not psychopaths", Logan said, "a bit crazy and have tempers, but not psychopaths".

"Yeah, that's true", Drago said with a nod. He sighed a bit before continuing. "So what am I going to do now. I can't just stay here". Melody thought for a moment.

"Well, since you've been trapped for a long time . . why not travel? See the world." Melody suggested. Logan would nod in agreement.

"Yeah, you told me that you really missed living in Japan" the male ravenette stated. Drago thought about it for a bit before nodding.

"Alright...just a few problems".

"Which are?", Melody questioned.

"I have no luggage, I don't have any other clothes and I don't have a passport", Drago stated as he counted them off of his fingers.

"We can set you up".

/

A few days after, Logan and Melody took Drago (in human form) to the airport. They had provided him with extra clothes, a singular luggage bag, and a passport.

"Have a safe flight, and try not to set anyone on fire." Melody said to Drago when they reached his terminal gate for his flight to Japan. Drago smirked a bit at her comment.

"Don't worry I won't. You guys be safe and don't go messing around with the Demon Netherworld okay", Drago said, eyeing Logan for the last bit.

"We won't, don't worry Gecko boy", Logan said with a slight smirk and chuckle. Drago chuckled a bit too as they gave each other a quick bro hug.

"Aww, bromance." Melody commented under her breath, smirking a little. Both males turned and glared at the young demoness.

"Shut up", they said in unison.

_"Flight 45C for Tokyo, Japan is now boarding"._

"Well, I guess that's me", Drago said hearing the flight announcement, "thanks, for everything".

"No problem dude", Logan said.

"You're welcome." Melody replied then Drago left to board his plane and Melody and Logan turned to leave.

"You know, he may have been annoying at first, but I think I'll miss him a little." Melody commented.

"Yeah me too".

**Hey guys! This chapter was way over due! We're just lazy, procrastinators who had a lot of shit to do over the summer. But needless to say we will continue this. And for a mini heads up for whats to up here are some ideas that we have...also if you guys have your own ideas just leave a review and we will consider it!**

**AUs:**

**DemonAU (where Sebastian and Aurora meet as young demons)**

**MermaidAU**

**One-Shots:**

**Melody/Logan turning into young children**

**Melody, Logan and Luka switching bodies**

**Crossovers:**

**OHSHC**

**Blue Exorcist **


	3. Sneek Peak Demon AU

**Hey Guys! So So So sorry we haven't been active, but not to worry we are finally getting it together and atleast started something! Please enjoy this sneak peek and please tell us how you feel!**

**Summary of the AU:**

**It's basically a what if...**

**"What if Aurora was a demon too and that she and Sebastian were friends growing up..."**

Hell has never been the most pleasant place...well to humans anyway. To a demon, Hell is their home. A terrifying, eccentric, bizzare home. With it's never changing red sky holding it's blood red moon high and in the center above everything. The land is separated into forests, cities and wastelands where damned human souls are left to rot for eternity. The cities of Hell are far more advanced than any in the human realm (not so much as reapers cause you know..). While humans are discovering new lands and technologies, demons have already done soon years ahead of them. Hell is ruled by the all powerful fallen angel, Satan.

He along with his mate Lilith, rule Hell with wisdom and fairness. Though ruling Hell isn't their only responsibility, for they are also the parents of three boys.

Their eldest Balam is a kind hearted free spirit, which are rare qualities for demon, but that doesn't make him weak. Their second Lucifer is a perfect example of any other demon. Twisted, cruel, vicious, heartless and a slight addiction to human drugs and alcohol. Their final and youngest son Malphas is still very young and very curious about his home. Though he looks like a human three year old, he is much more intelligent than he appears.

On this particular day, Balam had decided to take his youngest brother out of the castle. Since he is still young, Satan and Lilith are still wary of letting their baby boy out and about. Luckily, Balam was able to convince them to let him out for the day, to curb his curiosity before he got into trouble.

"Alright Malphas remember what I told you", Balam started getting ready to leave the castle. The young demon was too excited to really listen to his brother. He was finally leaving the castle for the first time how could he not?

"Malphas". This time the younger heard his brother and looked to him.

"Yes big brother?"

"Do you remember what I told you. When we leave the castle…"

"I stay close to you and pay attention", Malphas replied, remembering what his brother told him before.

"Good, and...?"

"And….and if I get lost stay where I am or go to the closest guard and tell them to take me to you". Balam smiled to his little brother happy that he remembered his advice.

"Very good", the elder said putting his coat on, "now are you ready to go?" The young demon smiled widely, nodding. As the two were about to leave, the front door suddenly opened to reveal two demonesses. The elder of the two appeared to be the same age as Balam. She had long, light lavender hair, tan skin, and dark blue eyes. She wore an outfit that consisting of a long black laced dress and black flats with fish-net stockings. With her was a young demon girl, who appeared the same age as Malphas. She had long strawberry blonde hair tied back into a long braid, bright emerald-green eyes, and as pale as a porcelain doll. She wore a simple dark blue dress with a little black coat. Though the two demons couldn't really see her, for she hid behind the elder demoness out of shyness. Upon seeing the two, Malphas hid behind his older brother's leg, feeling shy. Balam smiled seeing the demoness having known her since they were young ones.

"Flora", he said with a smile, "what brings you here. And who's your little friend with you".

"This is Aurora", the demoness stated nudging the younger a bit forward, "I'm a friend of her parents and I thought it would be nice if she and young Malphas became playmates". Balam nodded, knowing that there weren't many young demons around his brother's age or one's willing to play with him. The younger demoness, Aurora, soon went behind Flora's leg again being a little scared. The two elders chuckled at the obvious cuteness between the two's shyness. Ben looked to his brother, who was still hiding behind his leg.

"Why don't you go and introduce yourself", he told him, nudging him a bit forward. Malphas was hesitant, but moved a bit forward and started to walk to Aurora. Once he was in front of the elder demoness, he looked to young Aurora.

"H-Hi there", Malphas started nervously, "I-I'm Malphas". Aurora peeked her head out from behind Flora's leg, curious of Malphas.

"Hi," Aurora said shyly to the young demon. "I-I'm Aurora" Malphas nodded, then quickly retreated back behind his brother. Balam let out a sigh as he pat his brother's head.

"Still so shy", he said mostly to himself. He turned back to the women in front of him and with a good idea. "Flora, I was going to take Malphas out of the castle and explore a bit. Would you and Aurora like to join us". Flora gave him a gentle smile.


	4. Demon AU Chapter 1

**_Demon AU_**

**_Chapter 1_**

Hell has never been the most pleasant place...well to humans anyway. To a demon, Hell is their home. A terrifying, eccentric, bizzare home. With it's never changing red sky holding it's blood red moon high and in the center above everything. The land is separated into forests, cities and wastelands where damned human souls are left to rot for eternity. The cities of Hell are far more advanced than any in the human realm (not so much as reapers cause you know..). While humans are discovering new lands and technologies, demons have already done soon years ahead of them. Hell is ruled by the all-powerful fallen angel, Satan.

He along with his mate Lilith, rule Hell with wisdom and fairness. Though ruling Hell isn't their only responsibility, for they are also the parents of three boys.

Their eldest Balam is a kind hearted free spirit, which are rare qualities for a demon, but that doesn't make him weak. Their second Lucifer is a perfect example of any other demon. Twisted, cruel, vicious, heartless and a slight addiction to human drugs and alcohol. Their final and youngest son Malphas is still very young and very curious about his home. Though he looks like a human three year old, he is much more intelligent than he appears.

On this particular day, Balam had decided to take his youngest brother out of the castle. Since he is still young, Satan and Lilith are still wary of letting their baby boy out and about. Luckily, Balam was able to convince them to let him out for the day, to curve his curiosity before he got into trouble.

"Alright Malphas remember what I told you", Balam started getting ready to leave the castle. The young demon was too excited to really listen to his brother. He was finally leaving the castle for the first time how could he not?

"Malphas". This time the younger heard his brother and looked to him.

"Yes big brother?"

"Do you remember what I told you. When we leave the castle…"

"I stay close to you and pay attention", Malphas replied, remembering what his brother told him before.

"Good, and...?"

"And….and if I get lost stay where I am or go to the closest guard and tell them to take me to you". Balam smiled to his little brother happy that he remembered his advice.

"Very good", the elder said putting his coat on, "now are you ready to go?" The young demon smiled widely, nodding. As the two were about to leave, the front door suddenly opened to reveal two demonesses. The elder of the two appeared to be the same age as Balam. She had long, light lavender hair, tan skin, and dark blue eyes. She wore an outfit that consisting of a long black laced dress and black flats with fish-net stockings. With her was a young demon girl, who appeared the same age as Malphas. She had long strawberry blonde hair tied back into a long braid, bright emerald-green eyes, and as pale as a porcelain doll. She wore a simple dark blue dress with a little black coat. Though the two demons couldn't really see her, for she hid behind the elder demoness out of shyness. Upon seeing the two, Malphas hid behind his older brother's leg, feeling shy. Balam smiled seeing the demoness having known her since they were young ones.

"Flora", he said with a smile, "what brings you here. And who's your little friend here".

"This is Aurora", the demoness stated nudging the younger a bit forward, "I'm a friend of her parents and I thought it would be nice if she and young Malphas became playmates". Balam nodded, knowing that there weren't many young demons around his brother's age or one's willing to play with him. The younger demoness, Aurora, soon went behind Flora's leg again being a little scared. The two elders chuckled at the obvious cuteness between the two's shyness. Ben looked to his brother, who was still hiding behind his leg.

"Why don't you go and introduce yourself", he told him, nudging him a bit forward. Malphas was hesitant, but moved a bit forward and started to walk to Aurora. Once he was in front of the elder demoness, he looked to young Aurora.

"H-Hi there", Malphas started nervously, "I-I'm Malphas". Aurora peeked her head out from behind Flora's leg, curious of Malphas.

"Hi," Aurora said shyly to the young demon. "I-I'm Aurora" Malphas nodded, and then quickly retreated back behind his brother. Balam let out a sigh as he pat his brother's head.

"Still so shy", he said mostly to himself. He turned back to the women in front of him and with a good idea. "Flora, I was going to take Malphas out of the castle and explore a bit. Would you and Aurora like to join us". Flora gave him a gentle smile.

"That sounds lovely". Aurora nodded in agreement, for this had been the first day she was allowed out of her home without either of her parents. With that decided, the four demons left the castle and into the city. They ventured throughout the city, visiting several street markets, and some interesting shops. After a few hours, they arrived in area similar to a human field. Aurora smiled seeing the field then turned toward Malphas.

"Wanna play tag?" she asked, wanting very badly to run around as much as she possibly could. Malphas was a little surprised but smiled wanting to play too.

"Okay, you're it", he said quickly tapping her and running off.

"Hey!" Aurora said pouting a little but instantly smiled and began to chase Malphas around. While the two played, Flora and Balam decided to rest for a while and sat under a large tree nearby so they could watch the two.

"They really are cute together." Flora commented as Balam wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She blushed a bit but started to snuggle into him.

"Yeah, they are", Balam said smiling and enjoying having Flora snuggled on him.

"Maybe they'll be a couple when they're older." He took a minute and thought about the idea. He smiled a bit seeing Malphas and Aurora a couple in his mind.

"Maybe they will", he told her smiling.

/

Aurora and Malphas soon became very good friends and after a few months, the little blonde demoness and the ravenette demon became a common sight in Hell's castle. They would often be playing tag or hide-and-seek, depending on what the two wanted to do that day. Satan and Lilith didn't mind, for they thought Aurora was adorable and she was a good influence on Malphas. Soon, it became rather hard to get Aurora to come home for she wanted to stay and play with Malphas. It got to the point where Flora had to wait until Aurora and Malphas took their nap in order to bring her home. Everything seemed like it was going very well, however life was about to take a nasty turn for the little demoness. One day as Flora was carrying Aurora back home, she opened the door to see only carnage. Aurora's home had been ripped apart with furniture and other items broken and in weird places. Flora went wide-eyed, seeing the bloodied dismembered corpses of Aurora's parents. Luckily, Aurora was still asleep so she did not have to see the destruction. Deciding to take Aurora to a safe place, Flora ran back to the castle and placed Aurora back on the bed where Malphas was taking his nap. Flora let out a small sigh and pet Aurora's head, dreading to tell the little demoness the truth.

"You're back". Flora turned her head to see Balam in between the doorway. "I thought you were taking Aurora home".

"I-I was", Flora stuttered a bit. Balam noticed and went to her. He held her arms gently with a look of concern in his eyes.

"What happened, Flora" She was hesitant, but slowly told Balam of what she saw. The male demon went wide-eyed with shock and then became saddened.

"I-I didn't know where else to bring her." Flora explained. "They're her only family . . . " Flora looked over to the two sleeping children to see that Malphas and Aurora were snuggled up to each other cutely, which only made the demoness sadder knowing that Aurora would receive the terrible news when she wakes up. Balam looked back to Flora.

"You were right to bring her back here. Do you have any idea of who could have done this? Like did you see or sense something".

"Well there was something"

"What was it?", he asked wanting to help. Flora stayed quiet trying to remember.

"There was a strange smell", she started, "it was faint, but different from what I have before. Like...like rotten meat".

_Rotten Meat?_ Balam started to think of any demons with that particular scent. He was about to stop, but then he realized who could have done it. His fists tightened with anger and growled a bit, realizing who the murderer could be.

"Balam? Are you alright?", Flora said, holding his shoulders. Balam held her hands and held them close.

"I'm fine Flora", he told her, "I just...I think I know who killed Aurora's parents". Flora went a bit wide eyed and burned with curiosity. "It was one of the Knights, Cain. I'm certain of it". The demoness went wide eyed at this.

"We have to tell your parents before someone else dies." Ben nodded in agreement and the two went off to the library where the King of Hell and his Queen were enjoying a little quality-time.

/

Unlike most assumptions of the fearsome king of Hell, he is a very kind father and husband. Satan is not what you would expect the king of Hell to look like. In fact, he resembled the infamous pirate Blackbeard with his black beard that was decorated with small beads at the end of a few braided sections, towering height, and deep voice. Only Satan had bright blue eyes, a leftover trait from his days as an angel. He no longer missed Heaven, for Lilith is the personification of the heavenly realm in his eyes. Lilith appeared to be in her late twenties or early thirties with curly, maroon, almost black hair that reached her waist, and blood-red eyes. In a few thousand year's time, she could very easily be mistaken as a redheaded Alex Kingston. When Ben and Flora entered the room, the couple was cuddled up on the couch in the library.

"Mother, Father, I have news" Ben said, getting the two rulers' attention.

"What is it, son?" Satan asked his eldest child. When Ben told them the news, both of them went wide-eyed. Lilith became enraged, her eyes glowing dangerously. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure, and Flora can testify." Ben replied, and Hannah nodded in agreement.

"We'll take care of this . . Let Aurora and Malphas sleep a little while longer before you tell her." Lilith told them calmly. Ben nodded in response and both he and Flora left the two rulers of Hell alone.

/

Later that day, the two Knights of Hell arrived at the castle. The couple didn't know why they were called, but it must have been important. When they entered the throne room, the Knights knew they were in major trouble. Both Satan and Lilith sat upon their thrones as usual, but both had a very angered look on their faces.

"Is there a problem?" The male, Cain asked. Satan deepened his glare at the couple.

"There is actually." He replied.

"A couple was murdered brutally in their home earlier today." Lilith explained. Both Knights were shocked by the information but kept their composure.

"My son's mate says she found your scent at the scene Cain." Satan said.

"And it's your signature style of killing, Abaddon." Lilith continued, referring to the female Knight. The two Knights remained quiet for a few minutes.

"Staying silent will only make it worse." Satan reminded them.

"Are you responsible for this attack?" Lilith said. Their silence continued for a little while longer before Cain finally spoke up.

"Y-Yes . . " Satan and Lilith became more enraged and growled at Cain and Abbadon, their eyes glowing in their true demonic nature. The Knights began to shake and kneeled.

"W-We can e-explain." Cain stuttered. Lilith stood up and snapped her fingers; thick thorny vines came out from behind her throne and bound the two tightly.

**"WHAT POSSIBLE EXPLANATION COULD YOU HAVE?!"** Lilith yelled in a terrifying version. Abaddon and Cain began to shake more in terror.

"W-we're so s-sorry." Abaddon choked out.

"Apologizing will not be very good in your case," Satan replied then turned to his furious mate and put a calming hand on her shoulder. "Lilith, I don't think killing them is a wise idea. I don't want your hands to be covered by filth." Lilith remained quiet, then let out a sigh and released the Knights.

"Fine," Satan nodded then turned to the guards. The guards headed to the two knights.

"Take them to the dungeon and tell Lucifer that he has some new toys to play with." The guards nodded in response and bounded the Knights, dragging them to the dungeon. Once they were out of sight, Lilith let out a sigh and sat back down on her throne. The door to the throne room opened again, revealing Malphas and Aurora who had woken up from their nap. Malphas let out a cute yawn and rubbed his eyes.

"Mama? Papa?" He said sleeply. Aurora let out a small yawn, following Malphas to Satan and Lilith.

"Malphie, Rora." Lilith replied, going to them. Malphas reached out to his mother, wanting to be held. Lilith smiled a little and picked him up.

"How was your nap?" Satan asked, now becoming more of the gentle father than the terrifying king.

"Good." Malphas and Aurora said in unison. Aurora looked around and frowned a little. Her parents normally would be there to take her home after her nap.

"Where's my Mama and Papa?" Aurora asked, turning to Lilith. Lilith adopted a slightly sad look and handed Malphas to Satan then kneeled to the little blonde demoness.

"Aurora, . . I'm afraid they aren't coming." Aurora gave the demoness a confused look, not understanding what she meant.

"Why?" Aurora asked.

"They're . . .They're no longer with us." Lilith explained slowly. The little girl's eyes grew wide with shock and soon began to fill with tears. Lilith felt awful for her and pulled Aurora into her embrace, trying to calm her down. Malphas, also in shock from the news, got down from Satan's hold and tried to comfort his friend by hugging her too.

"I'm so sorry Rora." he muttered. After a while, the girl's sobs began to lessen and eventually she calmed down. Aurora rubbed her eyes with her hands, still having her face buried in Lilith's shoulder. Lilith continued to pet Aurora's head.

"If you want, you could stay here and live with us? Would you like that Rora?" Lilith muttered in a gentle tone. Aurora nodded in response.


	5. Demon AU Chapter 2

**Demon AU Part 2**

Years passed and the two demons grew up significantly since that awful day. Aurora was happy living with her best friend, and his family became a bit bigger with the arrival of baby Calypso. Calypso, the youngest child and only daughter of Satan and Lilith, decided early on that Aurora was her big sister. This lead to the toddler wandering into Aurora's room in the early morning hours of the day.

Like today for instance. The young princess of Hell entered into Aurora's room as if it was her own. She looked around and smiled seeing that Aurora was still in her bed sleeping. She smiled and squealed happily then headed over to her big sister. Once she arrived to the bed, Calypso tried to climb onto it and join her sleeping sister. However, she was still too small to climb efficiently and not getting a good footing. She whined in frustration not being able to climb on. Calypso's whining had woken up the sleeping demoness and she let out a small yawn.

"Callie? What are you doing silly girl?" Aurora asked sleepily, picking up the little toddler and placing Calypso on top of her chest. Callie smiled and cooed happily as she snuggled into Aurora's chest. Aurora smiled at Callie's cuteness and gently pet her head.

"You're so cute, but we should bring you back to your room." Aurora said, sitting up and holding Callie securely. Aurora left her room with the toddler in her arms and walked down the hallway leading towards Callie's room. "You're going to give Lilith a heart attack one of these days." Aurora lectured, even though she knew Callie probably didn't understand her. As the two headed towards Callie's room, Malphas saw them and headed to them.

"Aurora, I didn't think you'd be up this early," he stated, but then saw his little sister in her arms "oh, I can see that Calypso went into your room again. You're such a little trouble maker are you?" He smiled and ruffled his little sister's hair making her laugh and squeal happily.

"Yeah she did," Aurora replied, "I was bringing her back to her room before Lilith woke up." Malphas nodded to her.

"Ah makes sense, mind if I walk with you?" he asked.

"Not at all," Aurora replied, smiling as the two walked toward the toddler's room. Aurora gently pet Callie's head, smiling wider at how cute she was. "I wonder why she keeps wandering into my room. Your room is much closer."

"True, but then again you are her _"big sister""_ he said with a playful smirk, "she probably just feels that you both have a better connection. You are the only other flower demon besides our mother".

"I suppose," Aurora commented, "But Flora is a flower demoness too, and Callie doesn't do this to her."

"Flora doesn't live here and the times that she does come over she either spends time with either you or Balam". They arrived to the toddler's room and enter. Aurora put Callie down in her crib and gave the toddler her favorite toy to distract her..

"There, now you stay here you little troublemaker." Aurora said. Callie played with her toy and yawned a bit. Sebastian smiled at her cuteness and pet her head. Aurora smiled seeing this. "Hey why don't we explore the human realm? I've been wanting to see how that human empire has been going, the Roman one."

"Yeah that sounds good" he replied to her, "let's just get some clothes so that we don't stick out".

"Of course," Aurora replied. The two changed into the garb of the Roman Empire and headed out to explore the city of Rome. Aurora enjoyed watching the humans that inhabited this city in particular, enjoying the work of the best musicians of humans at this time. Sebastian smiled seeing that Aurora was enjoying herself and smiling. He absolutely loved her smile, and her eyes, and the way her nose scrunched up whenever she laughed, and her laugh...in fact there were many things that he loved about her.

Malphas has had romantic feelings for his best friend ever since they were young. His heart always beats a bit faster and feels as if he was sweating bullets whenever they were together. Now he knows how Balam felt when he had fallen for Flora. However, he doesn't know if his friend even returned his feelings.

"Malphas are you okay?" Aurora asked, breaking his train of thought. "You don't look so good."

"What do you mean, I feel fine", he told her reassuringly.

"Well you looked a little dazed, and you're sweating quite a bit." Aurora replied, concerned. Had he been sweating that much, he hadn't noticed. Then again when you're a lovesick puppy, you don't notice many things.

"Yes I'm fine" he told her with a reassuring smile, "it must be the weather, come on let's look around some more". Aurora wasn't completely reassured, she worried about her friend a lot. In recent years, she discovered her feelings for the Prince of Hell had grown deeper than a close friendship. Aurora never discussed this development to him, he was a Prince and she didn't want to lose the friendship that they had built over the years.

"Okay," she replied, following Malphas around the city and enjoying his company. After a couple of hours of walking and sight-seeing, the young demons returned back to Hell.

"Well that was fun", Malphas said.

"Indeed, it was a nice day." Aurora replied, feeling a bit tired from wandering around.

"Why don't we rest in the garden for a bit, I'm sure the flowers are in bloom", Malphas suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea," Aurora said. The two walked into the expansive garden, filled with flowers and plants of every shape and color. As they walked, plants the two passed by became stronger and more beautiful at the result of Aurora's presence. Malphas smiled seeing this.

"Your powers are getting stronger Rora", Malphas said, using his friend's old nickname, "soon you'll be just as powerful as my mother, maybe even more so". Aurora blushed hearing this, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden.

"I-I don't know about that." Aurora stuttered, looking down at her hands. Ah, he found her so cute when she was all nervous and blushing.

"You are Rora, I even heard my mother talking about this to my father. She told him _"Aurora is getting better every day, it's like I don't even need to teach her anymore"_" he stated, making his voice more girlish and higher as he was impersonating his mother. Aurora laughed a bit, hearing Malphas' impersonation of the Queen of Hell.

"You're funny Malphie," Aurora replied, using her friend's nickname. Malphas blushed a bit, feeling a bit embarrassed from hearing his old nickname. He laughed a bit and bowed in a comical manner.

"Why thank you my dear Aurora". Malphas replied. Aurora smiled and laughed more.

"What would I do without you Malphas?" she asked.

"I don't know", he said with a shrug, "I'd honestly be bored and lacking any friends if I didn't have you".

"I suppose you're right. But I'm glad we are together." Aurora said, moving her hand towards Malphas'. "I can't imagine life without you." Malphas blushed a bit with the sudden hand hold, but smiled not wanting to let go.

"Neither can I", he said with an honest smiling holding her hand back. Aurora went a little wide-eyed in surprise but smiled wider, holding his hand a little tighter.

"Um Malphas, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." Aurora started to say, carefully wording what she was trying to say. Malphas looked at her curiously.

"What is it, you know you can tell me anything".

"W-Well . . I-I . ." Aurora stuttered. "Oh for Hell's sake!" She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek, blushing hard. Malphas's pale face turned deep red from blush when Aurora kissed his cheek. He looked to her to see if she had truly meant to do that. Aurora noticed this and her face became a deeper shade of crimson.

"I-I really like you, a-and I didn't know how to say it," Aurora explained. "I-I was too scared . ." Malphas didn't let her continue as he kissed her on the lips and held her face. Aurora went wide-eyed at the sudden action but kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck in a loving way. Malphas deepened the kiss and moved his arms so that they were holding her waist. After a while of kissing passionately, Malphas broke the kiss so that they could breathe.

"W-Woah, T-that was . . incredible." Aurora breathed out, feeling lighter than air and incredibly giddy. Malphas smiled widely feeling equally as giddy and happy that he was finally able to kiss Aurora.

"Y-Yeah, you're a really good kisser", he told her. Aurora blushed a bit.

"R-really, you're my first . ." Aurora replied, feeling a little embarrassed.

"You're my first too...A-Aurora would you", Malphas started, getting a bit nervous, "would you like to be in a romantic relationship...with me?" Aurora smiled, hearing this.

"Of course I do, you dork!" she replied with a slight laugh.. Malphas smiled back at the demoness, feeling relieved.

"Okay," he said, then leaned in to gently kiss her again. Aurora, smiled and launched herself at Malphas, wrapping her arms around his neck and accidentally knocking Malphas onto his back. "Well, that was unexpected." he replied with a slight grunt. Aurora, realizing what she did, blushing a bit in embarrassment.

"Sorry," she apologized, helping him up.

"It's okay, I'm fine." Malphas reassured. He gently wrapped his arms around Aurora and rested his head on her shoulder. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Aurora asked, gently running her fingers through Malphas's feathery black hair.

"When did you start liking me . . in the romantic sense I mean." Malphas asked, his pale cheeks turning pink in embarrassment at the question. Aurora thought for a moment, trying to pinpoint the moment.

"I guess . . . when we were twelve, and you brought me to that farm in the human realm. You were so excited to show me the cats you loved so much . . I think that's when I realized I fell hard." Aurora explained, smiling fondly at the memory. Malphas smiled, recalling the day as well. "And since you asked, when did you start liking me in that way?" The demon blushed darkly at the question.

"U-uh, well . . a year or so after you moved in with us." he admitted, then buried his face in Aurora's thick, wavy, blonde hair. The demoness went wide-eyed hearing Malphas's confession.

"H-Hey don't be embarrassed." she replied. Malphas looked up at her, a pink flush still visibly on his face. Aurora smiled and kissed his cheek, making Malphas smile back.

Unknown to the two young demons, they were being watched by Balam and Flora who were hiding behind a large cherry tree. Balam was smiling widely seeing that his baby brother finally admitted his feelings.

"Finally," he muttered.

"Shh, they'll hear us." Flora muttered back, not wanting to be discovered by Malphas and Aurora.

"Nah," Balam muttered back to his lover. "They're too wrapped up in each other to notice. Deja vu huh?" Flora smiled, remembering the day they had become a couple.

"Indeed." she whispered. Balam smiled and gently kissed her cheek. Flora smiled at his affectionate gesture and turned to Balam to kiss him deeply then broke away. "Come on, let's leave them alone." He smiled to her and wrapped an arm around Flora's waist and left the two young demons alone to their new romantic affections.

/

A couple of months have passed since Aurora and Malphas confessed to each other, their relationship continued to grow and develop. However, even though with his new relationship, Malphas wasn't acting like himself. At first it was little things such as not attending to his lessons and playing small pranks on the servants. But as time went, his small harmless pranks soon turned into something more wicked and harmful.

Balam noticed his youngest brother's change, but originally thought of it as nothing. He knew that his other brother; Lucifer, went through a similar change when he became an adult and experimented with certain human substances with some reapers. He simply thought Malphas was going through a similar stage, but deep down he felt like that wasn't the case. He knew that Malphas was a good boy and would never do anything like this, but he still didn't confront his youngest brother about it. That is, until one of Malphas' "pranks" went from harmless to fatal.

/

The elder demon searched throughout the entire castle for his youngest brother. He needed to talk to him about what he had done and now. After a couple of minutes, Balam found his brother in the garden reading an old spell book. Balam frown seeing it was one of dark magic and let out a sigh before approaching him.

"Malphas, do you have a minute". The younger looked up and gave his brother an expressionless look before closing the book.

"Sure what is it?"

"I just wanted to talk to you and see if you're okay".

"I'm fine", Malphas said with an annoyed look on his face as he stood up, "don't you have something to do with Flora or something?"

"Don't change the subject Malphas, this is serious.", Balam said, his blue eyes narrowing, "you haven't been acting like yourself and it's beginning to worry Mother and Father. . . And it's worrying me too". Malphas simply rolled his eyes at this finding it really annoying.

"I'm not acting any different, I'm perfectly fine. Now if you excuse me I have somewhere to be". The younger demon got up and was about to leave, but the elder grabbed his arm before he left.

"Malphas you are not leaving until you tell me what's going on. You've been acting like a complete maniac with what you're doing".

"So I've scared a few maids what's the big de-"

"That's not what I'm referring to". Malphas turned his brother with slight confusion, but then looked at the deep concern and horror that laid in the elder's sky blue eyes. This made the younger smirk wickedly realizing what his brother was referring to.

"Ooooh, you so know about my little experiment", Malphas said in a sadistic tone.

"Experiment?! Malphas you killed thousands no, nearly the entirety of Europe with what you did! How could you do such a thing?! Lucifer wouldn't even sought out to kill an entire continent for pure pleasure. Malphas what's going on?!"

"Why the hell do you even care?! I don't need you to tell me what to do! I'm not a little kid who will follow your every word!"

"What makes you think I don't care about you?" Balam asked with genuine confusion.

"You know what? Forget it, I don't need this", Malphas hissed, ripping his arm out of his brother's grip and stormed off. Balam chased after his brother, calling out to him wanted to continue their conversation. However, not matter how many times, Malphas didn't stop. He didn't want to talk to Balam or anyone at the moment being too pissed. Malphas stormed into the castle, so blind with anger that he ran straight into his lover and knock her down.

"Hey! Oh hey . . Malphas, what's wrong? You look mad." Aurora asked, confused by her beloved's angered expression.

"It's nothing, I just need to be alone for a bit", Malphas said, anger still present in his voice.

"Malphas! We aren't done!" The young raven-haired demon rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed groan as Balam caught up to him.

"Well I AM done! I don't need a lecture!"

"Well considering that you're acting like a spoiled brat you need one. Malphas all I'm doing is looking out for you".

"Wait what's going on?" Aurora asked, standing up. "Balam why are you two fighting?" The flower demoness was oblivious to the mischief Malphas had been up to, occupied with training sessions with Lilith and Flora.

"Stay out of this Aurora this doesn't concern you", Malphas spat out.

"It will if you continue down this path" Balam said in a serious tone, "how long do you think it will be until one of your "pranks" will affect Aurora or even kill her!" The elder took a deep breath to calm himself down before he continued. "Malphas please tell me what's going on with you. What you've been doing isn't like you at all". The younger raven stayed quiet before muttering his response.

"You really want to know what's wrong?". The elder nodded wanting him to continue. "Alright, well I'm sick and bloody tired of you! The great and powerful Balam treating me like I'm just some little kid that you can...can just order me around and tell me what to do! You think that there's good in everyone and that's soo fucking annoying. Not everyone is as good and pure-hearted at you. I hate you...I fucking hate you! God I wish you were dead!" Aurora went wide-eyed in shock hearing the argument.

"Malphas! You don't mean that!" Aurora replied, horrified that her lover would say such a thing "This is Lucifer getting into your head! This isn't you!"

Balam was silent utterly shocked and deeply hurt that his brother had said such a thing. He knew that his brother didn't mean it, it was only his anger, but that didn't mean it hurt any less. Balam took a deep breath and composed himself before talking.

"Malphas, Aurora is right please listen to-"

"No! You know what I'm done listening to you!". And with that Malphas stormed off again having become even more enraged.

"Malphas Stop!" Aurora pleaded, going after him. "We're only trying to help!"

"I don't need your help! I don't need anyone's help, just leave me the fuck alone!" Malpahs shouted, turning back to Aurora.

"No!" Aurora replied, then grabbed Malphas' arm. He responded quickly by slapping Aurora hard across the face, making the young demoness fall to the ground. Upon seeing this Balam went over to help Aurora up.

"Just..just leave me alone". With that Malphas stormed down the halls and retreated into his room. Aurora sat up, in shock from what had just happened and rubbed her cheek. A red outline of Malphas' hand growing darker by the moment.

"You know what? Fine! Screw you Malphas!" Aurora shouted, tears forming her eyes. Before either Aurora or Balam could do anything else they heard a small yawn. Balam looked over and saw his young sister Calypso come into the hallway with her black blanket in tow. "Callie, what are you doing up?" Aurora asked, her anger melting away as she picked up the little toddler.

"Not sleepy", she told Aurora rubbing her eyes. She then noticed tears in Aurora's eyes. Calypso frowned and hugged Aurora not wanting her to be sad, "no crying sissy".

"I'm not crying, Callie. I just had something in my eye." Aurora explained, rubbing her eyes. Callie nodded and then turned and noticed the large bruise on Aurora's cheek.

"Booboo", she exclaimed as she pointed to the large mark on Aurora's face.

"Huh? Oh, right . ." Aurora said, rubbing her cheek. "I'll be okay, I promise." Aurora gently pet Callie's head, not wanting to worry her. Callie nodded a bit not knowing what had actually happened.

"Mkay". Callie replied, kissing her bruised cheek and snuggling into her. Balam smiled at this thinking it was adorable.

"Come on, let's bring you back to your room." Aurora muttered, taking the toddler back to her room. Once Aurora came back, she asked Balam what his and Malphas' argument was about. He was hesitant, but Balam told her what it was and what Malphas had done. Aurora went wide-eyed, her face going white in horror. She began to feel sick, having seen what the plague had done to the humans, "Ugh, I'm going to be sick . ." she groaned. "H-How could he do such a thing?"

"I wish I had an answer for that Aurora", Balam told her, "I knew he was acting strange, but I should have asked him sooner. Maybe if I had he wouldn't have done this".

"It's my fault, I've been so preoccupied with training lessons . ." Aurora let out a sigh and ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "I have to fix it . . . I'm going to the human realm to stop the plague before it kills the entire realm."

"Aurora, don't say that it's not your fault" Balam said holding her shoulders, "this is mine and mine alone and you're not going to help those who were affected...at least not alone".

"Balam, let me do this . . please." Aurora stated, then noticed Balam's hand start to glow.

"You're being summoned." Balam looked at his hand and sighed knowing that he couldn't refuse being summoned. He rubbed his face out of annoyance before looking back to Aurora.

"Alright, alright. You go and do what you have to do. Just promise me that you won't over-work yourself".

"I promise, be safe okay?" Aurora said, hugging Balam. Balam may not be her biological sibling, but she still looked up to him like an older brother. Balam smiled a bit and hugged her back.

"I promise and you do the same okay". Aurora nodded and unhooked her necklace, revealing a black key. She went to a door and unlocked it, revealing a decimated human town on the other side. Aurora let out a sigh before going through and closing the door behind her.


End file.
